French Maid
by Takuyi
Summary: ...To think, having extra hands would get work done much quicker, but no, it adds on to the work that I have to do. I thought he’d be of much help to me, but now, I think otherwise... Containing lemon. All comments welcomed. :D Edited


**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **As I was walking around in my messy house, I came up with an idea and now I'm here writing this. It's a Sakura and Sasuke pairing, I believe that Sasuke is a bit OOC and Sakura as well. Oh right, this is Sakura's POV. Hope you enjoy!

**WARNING: **This story is rated 'M' for containing lemon.

The house was _too _messy for my liking… Way _too _messy. I admit I am a bit of a neat freak and could be a perfectionist at times, but this is ridiculous. To think, having extra hands would get work done much quicker, but no, it adds on to the work that I have to do. I thought _he'd _be of much help to me, but now, I think otherwise.

"_Sakura_, get me a can of soda?" Oh, how sweetly sickening that sounded…

"Why don't you get your lazy ass up and do it yourself, Sasuke?" Indeed, he is a lazy ass, and I don't plan to make him think for one second that I, Sakura, will be his French maid.

"But…" Oh. how he resembles a spoiled brat...

"No buts, if you're going to live in this house, you aren't going to make a servant out of me." I was basically pacing back and forth cleaning up the mess that **he **made. How can one not clean after themselves? No, scratch that, how can one live in a garbage infested house in the first place? I surely can't…

"Sakura, you should drop that banana peel and come sit here with me. Come _play _with me." He literally purred those words… He's very persuasive…But not persuasive enough to keep me from popping a vein and yelling at him.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, IF YOU THINK ONE SECOND THAT I'LL BE A LAZY BASTARD LIKE YOU, THINK TWICE. I **refuse **to be living in a dirty house and if you plan on staying as my husband and living here, you BETTER help me clean this!" I was now stomping back and forth before him, hands waving in the air, looking like a total madwoman. I had a well thought lecture all planned for him, but before I could even speak my mind, his arms encircled around me… And all my hatred towards him, all my anger dissipated. Damn it…

"Sakura…" He nuzzled the empty space in between my neck, tightening his grip on my waist. "Sakura… Can you _play _with me?" You see, I could easily maneuver myself out of his grasp and let all my anger out on how _smooth _he was, but… my body did the exact opposite. I leaned against him, breathing ever so slowly, listening to my heart beat. His fast manhandling ways often got me angry because Sasuke Uchiha **always **has to be in control and **always **has to get his way, so when he quickly turned me around to face him, one thing popped into my mind: What a jerk…

I looked up at him, staring into his deep onyx eyes that burned with desire. He smirked and swiftly pinned me to the couch, stripping me off of my clothing in just one move. I blushed at my nakedness before him and tried to cover myself, but he held my wrists down and started planting light kisses at every inch of my body. I gasped as he started kissing the area above my sensitive spot and licking me from there down. As he inched away from my entrance, I instantly closed my legs, giving him no access, but it was no use, he ripped my legs open and held it with his strong hands. He licked my hole and blew lightly into it, making me squirm, forgetting about my insecurity. Satisfied with my reaction, he went back up to my face and kissed me lightly before going into a full blown kiss.

We smiled into each other's lips and to my definite surprise, he inserted two fingers into me. To think he'd go slow at first and then pick up the pace, but no, he was eager to make me release. It wasn't before long of moaning into his mouth and digging my fingernails into his back that I released my liquid goodness on his finger. It flowed out of me so smoothly, that I was now breathing hard with a bruised lip. As if he hadn't had enough, he licked me clean and dribbled my liquid into my mouth, where we both shared it with our tongues. Not wanting him to have the last laugh, I quickly unzipped his pants and whipped out his member. He gasped and caressed my breast, hinting me to go on. I stroked his member in my hand, rubbing his head with my thumb, it was already glistening with his juices and he was pulsing, daring to spill all the lovely white liquid, which only I, Sakura will taste. I pulled back from his lips and made my way down, positioning myself in front of his member. I covered my lips around his head and teasingly, licked it. He moaned with delight and placed his hands on my head, supporting me. I slowly entered him into my mouth, making sure to wrap my tongue around him, licking every spot, torturing him. I slowly moved my head in and out, picking up the paste afterwards, hearing him moan loudly as he was about to burst his juices in my mouth. After the last thrust, his hot member exploded inside my mouth. He moaned loudly as I swallowed every last drop.

He collapsed on the couch and I crawled on top of him, straddling him. Yes, indeed, I wanted more. We looked into each other's eyes, I was now controlling, and he leaned his head back and moaned as he slipped in and out of me. I leaned against him, screaming his name with indescribable pleasure… Before we even had the time to notice, we both mixed our liquid together, and I, fell asleep on his chest...

I finally opened my eyes, finding myself still naked and covered with a blanket. I blinked and quickly sprung up. Looking around, everything was sparkly clean; I looked at the floors; the shining, glistening, reflecting floors. I glanced at the shelves, books all stacked neatly in size order. I pinched my cheek, making sure I wasn't in some dream where paradise turns into a nightmare, and yep, I was definitely awake. I saw _him _strolling into the room, with a duster in one hand and a sponge in the other. He blinked at me and simply smiled.

"Awake already?" He walked towards me and flopped beside me. I looked at him with admiration.

"Seems that you'd make a pretty good French maid after all." I smirked, snuggling against him.

He put his arms around me and replied, "Only for you."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Bah, I think that was pretty alright, I sure had fun writing it though. I hope you liked it nonetheless, do tell me! Well anyhoo, off to work on my next story.

P.S.: Those who commented me earlier on both of my stories, I appreciate it greatly, it makes me happy to see people who enjoy reading my work, you all motivate me to keep writing on. Thank you:D

**Edited by: **Remi Fernandez


End file.
